<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Baby Girl by whenfandomscollide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145474">Daddy's Baby Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide'>whenfandomscollide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fills from old bingos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Mentions of Child Pornography, Nude Photos, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-pubescent character, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a bit of an obsession with his baby girl. He would love for them to be able to be together for real in the future. Marriage, kids, the whole bit. But that doesn't look like something that's going to happen. Because his baby girl is his daughter. And society tends to frown on that.</p><p>This is just Tony loving on his girl and delighting in how she's growing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt fills from old bingos [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Baby Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwrites/gifts">scarletwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is not about an actual real baby girl. Baby girl is a pet name that Tony uses for his daughter. She is underage, however. If this squicks you out, don't read.</p><p>I do have a Marvel character in mind as Tony's daughter, but left her unnamed so you can picture whoever you'd like to be in this situation. I'd be curious to hear your guesses, however.</p><p>I'm using the prompt Body Worship from my Marvel Polyship Bingo which expired before I got around to writing for this square. As it's no longer for that bingo, I didn't end up making it poly.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AngelOfDarkness21">12AngelOfDarkness21</a> for casting their eye over this and making sure it made sense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, baby girl. Look at you all spread out for me like that, all pink and sweet, just waiting for me to eat you all up." </p><p>Tony gazed in delight at the girl laying before him on the padded changing table. Her red hair was fanned out around her face, giving her the appearance that she was underwater, and her short, pale peach robe was loosely tied, giving him tantalising glimpses of naked skin beneath. The swell of an immature breast and the sight of long, pale legs, slightly parted, had him stirring in his pants. </p><p>"Let Daddy see, now. Let Daddy see all of you. Let's take this robe off, darling." </p><p>The girl sat up, a pretty blush on her cheeks as she slipped her arms from the robe, then lay back down again and bent her knees, raising her bottom so Tony could slide the robe out from underneath her. He walked with it over to the milk-washed dresser and folded it neatly, putting it back in the drawer with the girl's other robes and pyjama sets. A soft pink bunny rabbit sat atop the dresser and he picked it up, taking it back with him to hand to his girl. </p><p>"Here you are, sweetheart. Here's your Mr Cuddles. You just hold onto Mr Cuddles while Daddy looks at you and gets some photos." </p><p>The girl took the stuffed bunny, snuggling her cheek against the plush fur before whispering, "Thank you, Daddy." </p><p>"It's my pleasure, baby girl. And good manners, sweetheart. Now just look at all this deliciousness." </p><p>His eyes roamed over her form, small in height and frame, but with muscles long and slender all the same. She would grow into a beauty like her mother, he could tell. </p><p>"You are beautiful, baby girl. So beautiful. You get Daddy all excited, you do, looking all sweet and lovely like this."</p><p>The blush rose in the girl's cheeks as Tony placed her feet together, knees still bent, caressing her ankles as he did so. </p><p>"Now let your knees fall open, baby girl. You know the drill. Let Daddy get a nice good look at what's his." </p><p>The late afternoon sun falling through the window, coupled with the ballerina pink walls of the room, lent the girl's complexion a rosy gold hue that he wanted to capture as soon as possible. </p><p>"That's it, baby girl. That's so good. Being such a good girl for Daddy." </p><p>He grabbed the camera he’d rested on the nearby window frame and adjusted for the light, turning off the flash and snapping a test shot to see what the white balance was doing. The overhead room light was muted, filling in shadows without being harsh.</p><p>His girl was amazing. Her skin was creamy and smooth, not a freckle or blemish in sight, except for one small mole next to her belly button. She held still, face partially buried in Mr Cuddles as her father caught her moments of vulnerability for his own enjoyment later. </p><p>Tony missed his wife, he sorely did, but together they'd created one gorgeous kid. And he was planning to make her his one day soon. He took several photos from many different angles, all designed to highlight her in the best way possible.</p><p>"Thank you, beautiful girl. You held nice and still for Daddy while he took lots of pictures of you again. You know Daddy loves to keep a record of how beautifully you're growing, what a big girl you're becoming." </p><p>He reached up now, stroking his fingers over the insides of her thighs, skimming lightly over her belly, tracing along the outside of where her breasts would one day develop more fully. He wasn't looking forward to the day when her pubic hair came in, because he loved her smooth all over, but he would cross that bridge when they came to it. </p><p>"I think it's time for some kisses, now. Some kisses for my beautiful girl. You've been so patient with Daddy, letting Daddy look his fill. Baby girl needs a reward, I think."</p><p>He took her ankles gently and pulled her towards him, down the change table. He loved the fact that it put her at such a good height for him, whether he was kissing her, stroking her, or taking photos of her. And he loved the fact that, some day, he'd be able to drop the end of the table and fuck her on it, the same way he had her mother when she'd been only a little older, before he'd taken her to his bed as his wife, some years later.</p><p>"Sit up now, baby girl. Sit up and give Daddy your lips. Give Daddy all your sweet, sweet kisses. Always taste so good for Daddy, you do." </p><p>They'd done this enough times now that his daughter was past her clumsy, fumbling kisses, but she still let him lead the way, turning forever shy lips over to him for him to plunder gently, letting him force her lips apart and fuck her mouth with his tongue the way he longed to do with her body. Mr Cuddles was trapped between them until Tony dragged the toy out and set it to the side. He wanted to be able to touch her with no impediments. </p><p>With careful, wondering hands, he traced the contours of her back, her shoulders, sliding his hands down her arms, then dropping to her waist. He spread his hands across her lower back, bracketing hips that had yet to flare further into womanhood. A small flash of heat ran through him as he thought about the day she would have her first bleed, how he would taste that first departure from innocence for himself before her flow became too heavy. </p><p>How he longed to plant his seed inside her. </p><p>But society would judge him, would not let him take the daughter of his wife into his bed as his next wife, and so he would have to make sure she could not conceive before he took her. </p><p>All these thoughts ran through his head as he continued to kiss her, straying now and then to nip down her jaw or nibble at her neck. She took the treatment with eagerness, already now accustomed to having his affections given to her.</p><p>"Lay back, baby girl. Daddy needs some room to move, because other parts of you need some kisses too." </p><p>He laid her down, his girl so silent and obedient, the only indication of her own excitement the increased tempo of her breathing. She was excited, he knew, anticipation thrilling through her at the thought of his hands and lips touching other, more sensitive, parts of her. He knew if he touched her down there, between her legs, where his own anticipation was directed although restrained, that he would find her already wet on his fingers. But he held back from looking for that evidence yet. Everything in good time. </p><p>Her nipples called to him, tiny buds sitting proud on small mounds that would one day grow to nourish children. He wished he could be the father to those children. How cruel that the world should tell him that he couldn't share his love with her in the form of children, just because she was a child of his own loins. He dispelled these thoughts by placing his lips on one nipple, dropping tiny kisses like butterflies, before licking and then suckling the bud as it swelled in his mouth. </p><p>A hand found the other breast and he fondled it gently, enjoying the feel of her smooth young skin against his calloused touch, before he brushed his flat hand lightly across the top of her nipple, marvelling at the way it stood to attention just like a good soldier should at the stimulation. </p><p>His girl was no longer so silent now, breaths coming out more like little pants, small moans and whimpers dropping from her lips as he stimulated her tenderly. He drew back from her breasts now and caught the flush of arousal on her face, the glaze over her eyes.</p><p>“I want you to put your arms up, darling. Up above your head. That’s it. Then relax them down for me, yes, like that. Bend your elbows so you’re comfortable.” </p><p>He made his way to the head of the changing table and proceeded to kiss his way from her inner wrist to her armpit, making her squirm and giggle, and then back again, taking her fingers into his mouth one by one and swirling his tongue around each before moving to the next one. He gave both arms the same treatment and then, while her arms were still raised, tickled her under her arms.</p><p>She burst into giggles, arms flailing, and protested, "Daddy!", just like the young girl she was. </p><p>Tony moved back to the foot of the table now, trailing one hand down her side as he went.  Her legs received similar attention, the backs of her knees the ticklish place this time, and the insides of her thighs his particular delight. He thought that, if he was into biting, he would love to mark up this pale canvas, but he wasn't, so he contented himself with driving her wild with long swipes of his tongue up the sensitive flesh. She was so incredibly responsive to this and he knew that his beard both tickled and burned her, as cries of, "Daddy! Oh, Daddy, stop, no, it's too much, it's so good, oh, Daddy!" echoed around the room. </p><p>He had yet to put his mouth on her fully, deciding to save that pleasure for a future day when his current touches didn't already threaten to overwhelm her. </p><p>He pulled back and grinned at the picture she made, so debauched from essentially so little, so inexperienced and untouched. The familiar growl of "Mine!" echoed in his head, a regular torment to him when she went about her day elsewhere, without him. He was possessive, he knew, but she was so vital, so special, he worried that all the other bees would flock to her honey and he would lose her to someone else. But that was a battle for another day, and right now he had a gorgeous girl to take care of. </p><p>"How are you doing, darling? Everything good? Is my baby girl having fun?" </p><p>She scooped up Mr Cuddles, who lay nearby, and threw the toy at Tony's head for asking such a silly question. </p><p>He laughed as he chastised her. "Now, now, sweetness, it's not nice to be rude to Daddy when he's just checking in with you. He might not give you your treat if you can't keep your temper." </p><p>"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'll be good. I promise," she rushed out, squirming as his fingers teased the edges of her folds, and her own hands came down to caress her nipples as she looked at her father with imploring eyes.</p><p>"That's it, baby girl. You just touch yourself like that while Daddy finds your secret place," he breathed out, letting his fingers slide between where she was already slick and wet, stroking gently along the outside of her opening and treasuring the sight of her on the way to her completion. </p><p>He avoided her clitoris completely, as he had so far, choosing, again, to delay that step for another day. He was in no huge rush, despite how urgent his need felt at times, and he was enjoying slowly introducing her to the delights of her body. </p><p>"Daddy's going to touch you now, sweetheart. Just going to slip my finger inside you, where you're all nice and wet." </p><p>He did so as he spoke, one blunt, thick finger sliding gently in, deeper and deeper until he was all the way in up to his knuckles, and his daughter moaned at the sensation. </p><p>"Daddy's home, baby girl. Daddy's found his way home and he's never going to want to leave." </p><p>He wriggled his finger around a little before sliding it out and sliding back in with two. This was a tighter fit and a small expression of pain crossed his girl's face, but as he slid his fingers in and out, her face eased and her mouth dropped open as she took in a shaky breath. </p><p>He rubbed his other hand on her belly, while thrusting his fingers into her and making shushing noises as she began to whimper and moan, her fingers plucking at her nipples now, squeezing and pinching as she chased her climax. </p><p>He brushed his hand lower, straying over her pubic mound in teasing swirls, edging closer and closer to her clit without actually touching it, and her chants of, "Daddy! Daddy!" rose in pitch as she climbed. </p><p>"I love you, baby girl. Love Daddy's beautiful baby girl, and one day Daddy's going to bury himself inside you and make you scream his name, but for today, come for me, darling. Just come for me."</p><p>It was only a few finger thrusts later that his girl's body stiffened against him, and she let out a gasping sob, overwhelmed as usual by these sensations that were bigger than anything she'd been used to. </p><p>Tony withdrew his fingers from her, licking her juices from his hand with relish before gathering his girl into his arms and tenderly petting her. It was a little awkward on the padded change table, and didn't really allow for him to sit down anywhere, but he really didn't care about awkwardness in the bliss of the moment. </p><p>His girl was, once again, amazing him, and as she buried her head into his neck and began to cry softly, he looked forward to the near future and all the delights that awaited them, while turning his mind from the long term. </p><p>"Sh, sh, there you go, baby girl. There you go. Daddy's got you. Daddy's here. You were amazing, little one. Just so amazing for Daddy, and he loves you so much. So, so much." </p><p>And he sat with her in his lap as the outside light faded and ignored the ache in his cock until the tears stopped and the shivering started and he helped her get down from the table and get dressed, before taking her to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and cookies before dinner. </p><p>And as they sat across from each other, one on either side of the kitchen island, he pondered again how he might go about making her his, securing their future as a couple and wondering how far they might need to run to find that future. And he decided that she was worth it, and that it was a chance he was going to have to take.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>